


And Three Makes for One Confused Detective

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just loved writing this lol, SupergirlFemslashSecretSanta2020, but not that explicit, explicit - Freeform, iamsuperconfused, like Maggie just stares very intently at private locations which are explicitly detailed, lol Merry Crisis!, sorry for getting y'all's hopes up, supergirl femslash secret santa 2020, there's really no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Starring "Agent Hottie McHot Face," "Hero Super-Wish-She-Wasn't-Dating-Hottie-McHot-Face," and "Detective Lucky But Confused" in "This Mess of a Story".
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	And Three Makes for One Confused Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> This was for the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020, for IAmSuperConfused, who I have written stories for in these collections for 3 years in a row now (for a total of 4 stories)! I dearly hope you're still enjoying my writing after these three years. 
> 
> The prompt was: "I will never let you live this down"

Now, Maggie’s no fool. She’d been around the block a few times and she knew a loving look when she saw one. So she was 100%, absolutely certain that Supergirl and that haughty Fed cop were fucking. Probably actually a whole item, but whatever. 

That said Fed cop was definitely flirting with her was physically painful in how angry it made her. Okay, she’s not a huge fan of Supergirl, but Supergirl at least seemed to be attempting to do what was right and definitely did not deserve to be cheated on. 

What makes her even angrier was just how attractive the Fed was. She wasn't even that good at flirting, she was just… really hot. She took control of a crime scene like no one Maggie’d ever seen and she was almost always in leather. Ugh, and she threw herself between civilians and danger like she was a good person or something. 

Watching her bark orders on the evening news, after yet another alien attack, while Maggie packed ice to her still throbbing shoulder kinda just rubbed salt in the wound. Maggie’d gotten tossed into a wall only to have Supergirl catch her before she could hit the ground. 

_“Sorry I’m late, detective. Please stay here for a moment.”_

Supergirl seemed to just keep getting stronger, or maybe more controlled, because she was getting better and better at restraining errant aliens. She didn’t seem to hurt them as much anymore either. It only took her a few minutes to subdue this one.

_“Sorry, but I can tell you it’s not broken.”_

_“Ha, what took you so long?”_

_“Ah… I was at an earthquake clean-up. Sorry.”_

Her face had fallen so much at what Maggie had meant as a joke… Geez. It wasn't like Maggie would hold it against her for never showing up, this was Maggie’s job after all. She should probably apologize or something.

The reporter was talking about expected damages, but the background was much more interesting. Supergirl was walking over to a group of Feds, including hottie-face, and she leaned in to whisper into the cop’s ear. A quite intimate move, really. 

They didn’t have to flaunt it all over city-wide television. 

Maggie punched the off button and went to change out the ice in her shoulder pack. Maybe this would finally get her some slack on paperwork. It was her dominant arm. Well, nah, she’d probably have to lose her arm before Sarge laid off. Maybe Gene would get her pastries though.

She puttered around, cleaning up the dishes she’d left since Tuesday, and did her best to forget the pain in her shoulder. At some point the advil would kick in and then she would be able to sleep. She was just putting the last dish in the washer when a knock came from her door. 

Which was weird since she wasn’t expecting anyone. 

She nabbed her pistol from the side table and walked over to the door. If she was lucky, it was Mrs. Nguyen from downstairs with leftover noodles. Damn, those noodles were good. She’d test them for narcotics but if there really were narcotics in them, she’d never be able to get them again. 

She wasn’t lucky, of course. It was Hottie McHot Face with dirt on her cheek and a take-out container in hand. How did she even find a leather suit that fit so tightly? Did all the Feds get them custom-made? Typical government expenditures. 

“Hi!” McHottie jumped and rubbed her hand down her pants, over her very toned thigh. “Uh, Supergirl told me you’d kinda been tossed into a wall, so, I thought you might like some soup?” She grimaced and held out the container. “It’s a veggie soup from this place downtown, though I don’t know if you have any allergies or anything uh- sorry.”

Veggie soup, like from, “From The Kitchen Counter?” Maggie stepped forward, it sure smelled like their soup. 

“Ah, yeah! You’ve been there?” 

Maggie nodded, “Of course, they have the best vegan comfort food in the city.” She reached out and took the container. She frowned up, yes up, because Hottie Coppie had legs too. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. It was chopped short, buzzed in the back, and was probably stupidly soft. Ugh. 

Her eyes went distant before she went from idiot, cheating moron back to Hot Cop Copping. “Back at it?” Maggie quirked an eyebrow but at least she got soup and wouldn’t have to grit her teeth against the woman’s flirting. 

“Yes, sorry. Uhm,” She pointed at herself, “My name’s Alex, just, in case you ever need it.” Then she turned and walked off as if she hadn’t just doomed Maggie to more irritation. 

Alex… damn. 

\----

“Evening, detective.”

Maggie looked up and then further up to see Supergirl gently floating down toward them. “Supergirl, what’s up?” There didn’t seem to be any extra danger in this basically deserted parking lot. 

Supergirl touched down and glared over at a corner in the lot. Well… maybe there was some extra danger. “Nothing, I was just patrolling and figured I would check in on your shoulder. How is it?” 

“Ah, thanks, it’s fine, barely hurts anymore.” They ambled over toward Maggie’s building, Supergirl with her hands clasped behind her back. “You know, I didn’t actually think you were late or anything, right? It’s my job to be in danger, not yours, well, unless you actually are employed by the Feds.” 

“Oh yeah, no.” Supergirl waived her hand in front of herself. “I do try to get to places before things go wrong, but, I’m only one alien so I can only be in one place at a time.” The night wasn’t particularly quiet with the traffic, but it felt quieter with Supergirl, which was weird. “And I’m not employed by them, just… want to help out if I can.”

Maggie hummed and gestured at the building. “Well, this is me, so… good luck with the patrolling.” 

“Agent Danvers mentioned that you like The Kitchen Counter.” 

Oh great, what could this possibly be about? “Yes?” 

“Have you tried their potstickers?” Supergirl bit her lip and what was this conversation? Were they in the Twilight Zone? 

“Yes?” 

“Oh good, okay, just, I’d have suggested them if you hadn’t… so, yeah, they’re really good.” 

Supergirl, in all her regalia, kicked the toe of her boot against the cement beneath them. Wait, was Supergirl a foodie? Was she vegan too? How did she end up getting the attention of both a Fed and the actual Supergirl?

Holy shit. Oh god, what if they were looking for a third in their relationship? Was this how Supergirl figured out if someone was a good partner? What kind of courtships did Kryptonians have? What could Maggie even bring to such a relationship? 

“Uh well, I guess I should get back to patrolling. Good night, detective.” And then Supergirl was up, up, and away before Maggie could even restart her brain. 

Maggie stumbled up to her apartment and poured herself two shots, no, three. She could definitely picture herself kissing Alex, too easily, unfortunately. But Supergirl? No… probably not, that was just… not up her alleyway. 

She wasn’t even really that into poly-relationships. She didn’t exactly have a lot of time for multiple partners. Not that any had stuck around for that long, but, if they had. 

Sighing, she flopped into bed. Her life seemed to just keep getting weirder. Next, she’d learn that Supergirl had a day job as a food critic and Alex was a stripper on her off-nights. 

Okay, well, a girl can dream, y’know?

\-----

“This CatCo reporter has excellent taste in pastries.” Gene held out the box and Maggie wasn’t going to question a free, vegan scone. 

“You’re still reading the gossip columns?” Maggie shoved half the pastry into her mouth and flapped a file against Gene’s shoulder. 

Gene snorted. “These are high-level critiques of the best food places in the city, thank you very much.” She propped her feet up on Maggie’s desk before reading out, “‘The rich, chocolatey flavor is pleasantly followed by a raspberry aftertaste. The usual, slightly bitter taste of milk-free chocolate is fully absent from the pastries.’ See? That’s some fine writing right there.” 

“Mh, if you like their writing so much, why don’t you propose?” 

“Ah if only, but she’s way out of my league.” 

“Well, makes sense since she _is_ capable of writing.” 

Gene smacked the newspaper against the back of her head and Maggie snickered. “See if I bring you pastries again.” She huffed off and Maggie turned back to the paperwork in front of her. 

At least her shoulder wasn’t hurting much anymore. 

\-----

Welp, scratch that. The pop as she was slammed into the concrete divider was definitely her shoulder dislocating.

She hissed in pain before kicking her boot up into the crotch of this mutant thing pinning her. It howled but only eased up a little, not enough for her to pull away. Its vaguely human jaws opened wide, displaying row after row of teeth. The skin or leather or maybe scales of its arm cut through her jacket and grated against her skin. 

Man, how did she always get the weirdest shit? Gene never got these and they were in the same department. Where were all the cats stuck up trees? And Maggie’d always wanted to die in bed, some heart attack at 80 (or 40 if there was good sex involved). But no, she just gets to stare at the back of some beings throat before her jugular gets ripped out.

She just bought a pint of vegan ice cream too. Shit.

“Maggie!” 

Oh, good, they’re already on a first name basis. 

The mutant reared back as blaster fire sounded off. It didn’t drop dead, which was quite impressive, but it did pull back from pinning her to the concrete. She dropped like a sack of very, very beat up oranges and rolled onto her feet. Her gun slipped from her jacket and she just started firing. Go big or go dead, right? 

Red filled her view and woops, she definitely shot Supergirl. The mutant was locked under one of her arms and still howling. Everyone had stopped firing though because, well, Supergirl’s eyes were on fire. She didn’t budge an inch as the mutant struggled against her. There was another mutant slung over her shoulder, it wasn’t struggling. 

“Apologies, detective. I seem to always arrive a few minutes late.” Her voice was a bit deeper and okay. Yeah, she would 100% sleep with this Supergirl. 

“S’all good, I shot you.” 

“Indeed.” Supergirl, if this really was Supergirl, turned her head to where McHot-Face had just run up. “Agent Danvers, this detective is wounded. I will be back when I have finished with the other mutants.” And then she shot into the air, still holding both mutants, sending gravel and dirt flying all over the place. 

“Uh, right,” McFace Hot turned and kneeled down in front of Maggie. “Hey Maggie, let me check you out, I’m a doctor.” 

“S’what what she said.” Ha, that was pretty funny. Her ribs seared as she tried to laugh and nope, that wasn’t as funny. “That Supergirl was hot.”

Face McHot grimaced and yanked open Maggie’s jacket. Well, that was pretty forward there, they hadn’t even gotten dinner or nothing yet. “Ugh not you too, and you’ve got a dislocated shoulder and a really bad gash on your arm.” 

“You don’t think she’s hot?” Her head didn’t seem to want to stay up on its own. “You’re the one banging her.” 

“What?!” Hot McFacey was really loud, which would be great in bed. “Me and Supergirl??”

Maggie tried to nod but there was something wrong with her head balance, huh, maybe she really was going to die. “Yeah, and if y’all wanted a third, ya coulda just asked n’stead of the weird Krypton’n courtship thing.” 

“A-a third? Courtship?” McHot McFace shoved her hand against Maggie’s shoulder and shook her head. “Maggie, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m going to pop your shoulder back in, okay?”

“Well, fine, but I’m not McHot Face, so what?” 

“What?!?”

Then there was a sharp pain in Maggie’s shoulder that rolled down her side and then everything went really blurry and then- 

\---

There was a white ceiling above her that was definitely not her ceiling. Her ceiling was white too, just not this white. Also it was pretty dark in here. 

Oh geez, and her head hurt like she’d been dunked through a basketball hoop. Actually, her whole body hurt. 

“Detective?” 

A light switched on and Maggie grimaced. “Oh god, turn that off.” 

The light switched back off.

“Sorry.” The shadowy silhouette of Supergirl said. “Uhm, so, uh, how are you feeling?”

“Not great.” Maggie reached up to rub at her head. And shoulder, geez, she’d be lucky if she could move this thing in 20 years. “But I’ll live. Where am I?” At least with the alien goody-two-shoes here she probably wasn’t getting kidnapped. Or abducted, ha.

Or probed, unless the abductees were cute.

Supergirl stepped forward a bit, staying more than an arms-length away. She looked really nervous. What could possibly make a nearly invulnerable being nervous? 

“You’re at the DEO, in our medbay.” She twisted her hands together and breathed out. “So, Agent Danvers said you… might be mixed up on our relationship.” 

Oh.

Maggie hummed. “I don’t think so. And to be honest, I don’t want to be in on this.” She could probably get up, but definitely not past Supergirl. Though, actually, Supergirl probably wouldn’t stop her. The other problem was that she had no idea where she was. 

Supergirl held up her hands. “Wait, please, because I think Alex rather likes you and she really hasn’t seemed interested in anyone before and I can hear how your heart picks up when you’re near her so I kind of think you like her too and I know you’re a good person, I’ve researched you, but like! Not in a creepy way, I just want to make sure you’re good because Alex deserves the best and Alex is good, y’know? And like, the things she said you’d said were just… really, really not right and I wanted to clear that up, not that she’s put me up to this or anything, she’s like super private about her life, which can be really irritating, I love her, of course, but she could really make helping her a lot easier if she just talked sometimes. But! Not that she’s bad at communicating, she’s good at that, just not great with feelings, but I’m sure she’s great in a relationship, just maybe not with her family and you know it’s always awkward bringing up relationships with family… not that it was on Krypton, but humans are different, so yeah, can I explain?” 

Well, if she didn’t have a headache before, she sure did now. Super lungs too, sheesh, Supergirl’d only taken like two breaths in there. “Uh, family?”

“Oh yeah,” Supergirl pointed to herself. “Alex and I are sisters.”

What.

“What?”

Holy fuck, Alex was an alien. 

“De-ctive?” 

Was everyone an alien? How was she always attracted to aliens anyway? Oh no, did she have a kink? 

“Cn y- -ea -ive” 

She already had enough kinks, ugh, she’d never hear the end of this-

\------

She woke up to much less blinding pain. The room smelled like antiseptic and sweat, which was a really gross combination. She opened her eyes, caught sight of Alex Danvers’ head laying next to her leg, and promptly shut her eyes. 

Deep breaths - or ew - slightly shallower breaths. She opened her eyes again. Yup, Agent Danvers was definitely still there, still looking hot when she could only see the back of her head. Great. 

“Hey, is this your spaceship?” She jostled her leg and Alex’s head shot up from the bedspread. 

“Huh?” Alex shook her head, blinking furiously. 

“Is this your spaceship?” Maggie would have to remember this line, especially if this really was a kink. Also, why do so many aliens look like hot women? How did that happen? Oh no, maybe they didn’t really look like hot women and it was really just Maggie’s kink talking. Oh no, no, that definitely couldn’t be it… 

Could it?

“Spaceship?” Alex wiped a hand over her eyes. “What spaceship?”

Maggie bit her lip, Alex had kinda big hands. “You and Supergirl abduct people to this spaceship a lot? Also, I’m just going to say that if you and her really are sisters, I really hope you probe people separately and not together, I definitely am not into the sibling thing.”

“What?!?” Alex shot up from her chair and nearly knocked it over. “Supergirl and I don’t abduct people- this is the DEO, not a spaceship? Probing? What are you talking about?” 

“Supergirl said you were sisters, so I’m really hoping you like… aren’t like uh, in a relationship, because it really looked like you were-”

“SUPERGIRL AND I ARE NOT DATING!!” Alex had a really shrill voice at times, good to know. “Christ, what the fuck, no- I don’t even like Supergirl! I mean, Kara is great, but I told her to _not_ use her powers like this and she’s just _so_ stubborn. Oh god, you thought we were dating?” Alex turned back to her with a grimace. 

Maggie shrugged and stuck a finger in her ear. “You didn’t see the looks the two of you were throwing at each other. Plus, you kind of talk about each other all the time.” 

“Eww, no.” She ran her hand through her hair. “This is the DEO, on earth, you got pretty beat up, so, we brought you here.” She sighed and sat back down. 

“You’re sisters?” 

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look even remotely alike. Is that a Kryptonian thing?” 

“She’s adopted.”

Oh? Maggie paused in trying to get her ears to stop ringing. “So… you’re human?” 

Alex looked up, frowning. “Yeah? I’d be flying around if I had powers like hers.”

“Thank goodness.” One thing was going for her then. “Not a kink.” 

“Huh?” Alex’s face flushed bright red. That was a good color for her, and really quick. Is this what white people talked about with the whole “fair skin” thing? Hmm, weird. 

“Don’t worry about it.” So, it was just her and Hottie McHot Face, all alone, in a disgusting smelling room… “So, you’re not seeing anyone then?” 

“Huh?” Alex’s face went even redder, which was impressive. “What?”

\----

Maggie leaned against the alleyway wall. She had a jacket, but the night was still a tad chilly. Alex would be here soon. Well, unless any other non-human attacks came, but hopefully the world would just lay off for the night. 

She wasn’t nervous for their first actual date. She was never nervous. She’d looked death in the eyes and kicked it in the crotch for goodness sake. Maggie rocked forward onto her toes and bounced a little. 

Okay, maybe she was a tad nervous, but Alex was really hot and actually super sweet. They’d talked for almost three hours the day Maggie had been stuck in the DEO medlab. Not needing a nurse to come in and check on her eye dilation was nice. Staring into a light as Hottie McHot Face looked deep into her eyes was really weird. But she was cleared with no concussion so, all’s well that ends well? 

Besides, she had a hot date to look forward to. Maybe she’d sneak in a kiss too. Alex looked pretty kissable. 

She heard the revving of an engine and there she was. Alex’s Ducati purred to a stop right in front of Maggie. 

“Do you need a lift?” Alex flicked her visor up and oh, there was something Maggie needed, for sure. 

“I need a ride, definitely.” Maggie grinned and shoved her own helmet on. Alex’s ears went pink, Maggie was definitely going to have a good time. 

The ride was wonderfully slow, mainly because of really bad traffic. Which gave Maggie the perfect opportunity to keep a nice, firm grip on Alex’s sides. Laying up against another person wasn’t the most comfortable with a helmet on, but this? 

Exquisite. 

By the time they made it to the restaurant, Alex didn’t seem to be shaking from just the vibration of the motorcycle. In fact she seemed kind of angry. Which definitely wasn’t Maggie’s intention. Shit. 

Alex shoved the motorcycle into a parking space, grabbed Maggie by the hand, and dragged her off toward a grove of trees. “Alex? Uh-” They nearly ran, which was a lot fasted for Maggie and her shorter legs, the last few feet to the trees before Alex shoved her against the trunk of one of them.

“You are just… so touchy! I was trying to drive!” Alex yelled under her breath, ripping her helmet off in the process. “I swear you’re going to drive me crazy!”

Not angry. Well, maybe a little angry, but probably mainly turned on. Which was good! Great even, if Maggie had a vote. 

“Oh?” Maggie got comfy against the tree, who knew how long she’d be here? “What are you going to do about it?”

Alex gaped and opened her mouth, then closed it. “Well…” She swallowed, drew in a breath, and “I’d really like to kiss you.”

Oh, well, that was a little anticlimactic. But, not that Maggie was complaining! Certainly not! “Well, you know, we should really kiss the girls we want to kiss.” 

And so Alex did. And then again. And they were only a few minutes late for their reservation. It was one of the best dates Maggie’d ever had.

\---

“I was so pissed, I really thought you were trying to cheat on her.” Maggie laughed, taking another drink. “You two looked so much like a couple, I swear on my life.” 

Alex and Kara both made faces. “Well, first, eww, and second, thank you for being angry on my part. Good to know you won’t ever cheat on Alex.” Kara stood up and stretched. “And with that, I have to get back to work. Got another restaurant to check out.”

Alex scoffed, “Psh, some hard ‘work’ you have to do.” 

“Hey, someone has to critique the honest businesses of National City.” Kara swooped around to give Alex a kiss on the head and then bounced out the door with a wave. 

“I still can’t believe that the reporter my partner is so in love with is none other than our city’s caped crusader.” Maggie shook her head. She’d totally been right too. If only she’d been right about Alex’s off-night work. Oh well, it’s not like they really got nights off anyway. 

Alex leaned over the table between then and poked her with a finger. “What did you think Supergirl did when she wasn’t flying around?” 

Maggie poked her back, biting her lip to hold back a grin. “I didn’t really think about it.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “I did think about what your night job might be though.”

“Oh? And what did you imagine?” Alex had a pretty little blush, she really did blush easily. They’d only been dating for three weeks, but Maggie was sure they’d probably go for a while longer. Maybe a couple years… maybe a couple decades, who knew?

“Well, I had hoped at least, maybe not seriously considered it.” She nudged her foot against Alex’s leg under the table. 

“What?” 

“I was hoping you moonlighted as a stipper.” 

Alex nearly spat out her tea with a laugh. “Oh absolutely not. I would never.” 

Maggie jutted out her lower lip, “Really? Never? Not even once?”

Making Alex blush was really starting to get addictive. She was just so cute and so hot. Maggie sighed, tilting her head to the side. She could do puppy-dog eyes, she could do that real well.

“Well…” Alex ducked her head behind her hand, her smile stretching over her whole face. “Not in public.” 

“Oh?” Maggie slid her chair around, her arm brushing Alex’s. “And in private?” 

“Maybe…”

\-----

“You know, I didn’t mean tonight.” Maggie panted where she was pushed up against the inside of Alex’s door. “I really didn’t mean to be pushy or anything, we can take this slow, like we talked about.” 

Alex shook her head, peeling her skin-tight jacket off and wow, wow, she had like, multiple abs, and a few scars, and biceps, and a lot of skin too. “Someone I know said we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” 

“Well that’s great advice, but like,” Maggie swallowed and watched Alex yank her tank top off too. Shit. “That’s, uh, different from stripping for them, you know?” 

“Mhh.” Alex ripped her shoes off, tossing them behind her. “You wanted a show right?” She pushed her hair back and popped the button of her jeans.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Now, Maggie’s no fool. She’d been around the block a few times and she knew a nearly feral look when she saw one. Alex slid her thumbs into the sides of her jeans, showing just the tops of her hips, and holy mother of all things sapphic. Maggie’d been gay for a while and the look Alex had could light a lake on fire. 

“Want to help me out of these?” 

“Oh yes.”

Maggie crossed the room in two steps, pushing Alex against the counter and kissing her. She had such a height advantage, what a pain. But her lips were soft and she was _such_ an enthusiastic kisser. She ran her hands up Alex’s stomach, relishing the gasp Alex let out. 

Her jeans slid down her legs and Maggie plucked at Alex’s sports bra before pressing a wet kiss to her shoulder. She felt more than saw Alex nod and she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the ass or however the saying went. Maggie was a boobs woman, what could she say? 

Alex’s breasts were essentially masterpieces. Roundish? Check. Soft? Check. Fit into her hands? Check. Pert nipples? Double check. Tasted great with some whipped cream? Only time would tell. 

But Maggie popped her mouth around Alex’s breast anyway and Alex’s hands twisting into her shirt were a very appreciated response. So was the breathy “Oh shit, Maggie” that just added that extra _je ne sais quoi_ to the whole event. Plus, Alex’s skin did actually taste pretty good. Salty, and it was soft, except for her nipple. Glorious. 

Alex hooked a leg over her hip though and well, Maggie had time to wreck Alex’s nipples another night. For some reason, she suspected that Alex may not last much longer and she really, really wanted to get the last of Alex’s clothes off first. 

Plus, Alex had promised a show. 

“Take your underwear off.” She huffed against Alex’s stomach, already kneeling down. She liked her shows up close and personal and very much hands on. 

“Fuck.” Alex bit out from between her teeth. 

Her thighs tensed in front of Maggie’s eyes before those hands shifted down, drawing the black fabric off her hips. From the curve of Alex’s ass, Maggie could understand where the butts ladies were coming from, but looking up at Alex’s breasts heaving just really was the icing on this cake. 

The fabric came free and yes, cake indeed. Alex hadn’t shaved, but had done some trimming, but what really caught Maggie’s eye was the tremble between her legs. That slight sheen coating the short wisps of hair right where Alex’s puffy lips started. Ah yes, Maggie really was a cunt woman at heart. 

Who could blame her though?

She wrapped her hands around Alex’s hips and licked up her leg, closing her eyes. There was something about the scent of arousal that just really made her want to _suck_ on something. Alex’s arousal was just the right combination of mustiness and sweat too. Hottie McHot Face was also Hottie McHot Body, amazing.

She got to mid-way up Alex’s hip when her tongue found a slightly different texture. Definitely still skin but a tad raised? She opened her eyes and there, on Alex's hip, inscribed in ink in a place no one would ever see, embedded right in her skin, was a tiny Supergirl symbol.

Maggie looked up at Alex's flushed face, beautiful and panting and just….. so hot, and Maggie said, "I will never let you live this down."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y'all <3


End file.
